<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Obsession by hovercraft</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28962645">Obsession</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/hovercraft/pseuds/hovercraft'>hovercraft</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Fate/Grand Order, Fate/stay night &amp; Related Fandoms</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Arthur just loves his Master :), Holy Grail War (Fate), M/M, Master/Servant, Summoning gone wrong, Yandere</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-01-24</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-01-24</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-13 06:41:07</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,379</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/28962645</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/hovercraft/pseuds/hovercraft</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Something is off about Arthur.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Gilgamesh | Archer/Arthur Pendragon | Saber</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>3</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>55</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Obsession</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><ul class="associations">
      <li>For <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/DearRedQueen/gifts">DearRedQueen</a>.</li>



    </ul><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>I wanted to write some Yandere so here I am.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>1.</p><p>Gilgamesh loves getting what he wants.</p><p>Arthur is everything he wants.</p><p>At least, that’s what he thinks.</p><p>Arthur put up a tough fight of courtship, but his loyalty, once earned, stayed indefinitely. Gilgamesh was relentless, chasing after him and talking grandly about the life they’d share together, about how Arthur could go from his simple status as a servant to becoming corporeal once more. This Holy Grail War was different, but Arthur kept slaying their enemies without remorse in heated battles where not even a scratch could be laid upon Gilgamesh’s cheek. He said it was for the sake of serving his master, but Gilgamesh knows love when he sees it in someone’s eyes.</p><p>Gilgamesh is a challenge to love and he knows it, but Arthur cares for him a bit too much. He’s never asked for a mana transfer, but he stays close by Gilgamesh’s side as they walk the city streets, Arthur in his black suit and Gilgamesh in his street clothes. Gilgamesh is nothing but eager to lay his claim onto Arthur— he doesn’t care much for the Holy Grail war or its rules, but from the moment he saw Arthur, he thought— I know my wish. It is to make you mine.</p><p>He has no clue that Arthur thinks the same.</p><p>2.</p><p>Restoring Britain to its rightful glory, that’s what Arthur first said about his goals, but they quickly changed. He wonders if he’s been summoned wrong in some way, corrupted, because the feelings he has for Gilgamesh feel unnatural to him. For a man who should feel so brokenhearted over his wife, Guinevere, she barely registers as someone important to him. He’s not an Alter, but something is indeed wrong with him. He confronts Gilgamesh about it immediately.</p><p>“What did you change about the summoning?”</p><p>“Hm? Nothing. I did it exactly so I would get you.”</p><p>“You didn’t use some sort of love spell?”</p><p>“Oh, Arthur, is this your way of confessing to me? I’m touched.”</p><p>“No, I… I mean…”</p><p>Arthur struggles for the words, but they don’t come to him.</p><p>“Is your wish really to incarnate me?”</p><p>“Hmm?” Gilgamesh is coy as ever. “I have never steered you wrong, have I? Of course that’s all I want. I have everything else I need.”</p><p>“But why?” Arthur asks, worried for the answer.</p><p>“Because I love you.”</p><p>No one has ever loved Arthur so simply, without professions of loyalty or lies behind it. He’s jealous, jealous of the fact that he might die and this wish might not come true. He has to fight to make that a reality. He must. Every servant in his way must fall. Why does he love him so much? Why? Why? Why? What has poisoned him other than honeyed words?</p><p>Arthur is starting to give in, and it worries him.</p><p>3.</p><p>Arthur cleans the blood off his sword when Rider finally collapses into ether and nothingness. Where there would have been pride in having such a worthy opponent, Arthur feels nothing. He wants to go back to his Master, who is safely hidden.</p><p>There are only two servants left, and they are playing their cards close to their chest.</p><p>Arthur is getting weaker, he can’t put off a mana transfer much longer. Luckily, the same thing is on Gil’s mind. Once they’re back at his spacious mansion, Gilgamesh strips for Arthur completely, allowing him to take in his beautiful visage. Arthur cannot help but stare, eyes are drawn to every corner of him.</p><p>And suddenly, Arthur’s cold plate metal is pressing against Gilgamesh’s chest as he takes him in a kiss.</p><p>More. More. More. As Arthur strips down and slides his tongue past Gilgamesh’s teeth, all he can think about is the carnal love that’s possessing him, if he’s really been poisoned or if he’s just been needy, by god, for someone who loved him without restraint. He never had an equal in life and he doesn’t have one in death, but if he incarnates… then he will be all Gilgamesh’s. He will belong to him entirely, free of the shackles of his name and title. While he fucks Gilgamesh, who keens in delight and enjoys every bit of what Arthur has to give him, he never even thinks of stopping. He just wants more and more of the man beneath him.</p><p>By the time they’re done, Gilgamesh is significantly weaker but Arthur is so strong he might as well be bursting with energy, and his passion for the fight is renewed tenfold. He will listen for Assassin and he will come for Caster’s throat, and the Holy Grail will be theirs.</p><p>And then… every night… all he can have is this.</p><p>4.</p><p>Gilgamesh complicates things, per usual.</p><p>He tries to make Assassin’s master back down by making a deal with them, but before he can finalize it, Arthur has already skewered them in the back. Assassin rages at the loss of their master, before one fell swing takes them out, too. It was as if his hands moved on their own as if he wasn’t going to let a shady magus kill Gilgamesh with words and contracts. Gilgamesh is stunned and asks Arthur why he did it.</p><p>“Because this is a war,” Arthur answers. “And there’s no parlay when there’s one winner.”</p><p>Gilgamesh says nothing, but laughs. Laughs as loud and as hard as he can, because he’s so taken with this king-turned-monster that he can’t help it. Arthur has fallen as maddeningly in love with him as Gilgamesh was with him. Ever since he was young, Gilgamesh was raised to fight in this Holy Grail War and to summon Saber, and that feeling turned into fascination, and that fascination turned into an obsession. He knew, whoever he summoned who bore the sword, he would come to love them.</p><p>He just didn’t expect that the object of his affections could turn so feral. Something must be wrong with his Spirit Origin, a mistake in a summoning circle. Arthur’s nobility is still there, but it’s tainted with malice and love.</p><p>Gilgamesh isn’t sure he’ll ever be free of Arthur.</p><p>Gilgamesh isn’t sure he wants to be.</p><p>5.</p><p>Caster is easily disposed of at the last minute, though their Master tried to shoot Gilgamesh. It clipped him in the arm, but no more wounds than that. When they approach the grail, when it’s time to make their wish, they make it in unison. The grail is nothing more than a vessel at this point for the power contained within— the corruption inside of it not yet sown.</p><p>Therefore, their wish comes true. Selfish as it is. Useless as it is. Invaluable as it is. Many people who died who wanted to ensure it was meant for greater things could die on the hill that it was for Gilgamesh and Arthur’s love.</p><p>6.</p><p>Even as life becomes normal, even as time fades from the war, Arthur still knows something is wrong with him. People are furious with Gilgamesh for his wish, so they’re on the run from those who’d hurt them, Arthur basically an attack dog for anyone who dared to get close— but he was incarnated now. Human. They would retire somewhere far, far away from where the war took place, and Gilgamesh would dress up Arthur however he liked, but Arthur…</p><p>Arthur was still his servant, just in a new way, because Arthur always desired to serve him. To protect him. To love him, even if it killed him. As they lay together in tangled sheets, Arthur gently touched Gilgamesh’s neck, feeling how fragile humans could be. That meant he had to protect him, always. Gilgamesh lazily opened his red, slitted eyes and smiled dirtily at him, as if he knew exactly what was on his mind.</p><p>Gilgamesh made out like a bandit, but Arthur was the clear victor. Rolling around in bed, pressing his lips to his shoulder, Arthur feels like this was the moment his life was made for— nothing in his previous life, everything to become a Heroic Spirit and meet Gilgamesh.</p><p>Something is really wrong with him, right?</p><p>Something is.</p><p>But he doesn’t care.</p><p>He’s grown feral, bearing his teeth at anyone who threatens his Master. He’s worse than an Alter— he’s in <em>love</em>.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>